Within the context of this large multi-project and multi-center proposal it is imperative to establish a centralized administrative system necessary for tracking progress, documentation, communications and reporting and importantly for enhancing synergies among the components of the project and with external partners. The Administrative Core (1) will allow for centralization of all the practical matters to be handled by an experienced Project Manager in support of the scientific goals of Projects 1 and 2 and the Clinical (2), Data Management and Analysis (3), and System Biology (4) Cores. The Administrative Core will facilitate exchange of information, tools and analytical approaches between the projects and the cores. It will serve as the main hub within the structure of the overall project for all non-scientific and non-analytical aspects of this research consortium, as well as the scientific components that emerge from individual research projects. The Administrative Core Project Manager will work under the direct supervision of the program PI as guided by the Scientific Leadership Committee, will act as a liaison for individual project managers or P.I.s of Projects 1 and 2 and cores 2-4 and will ensure smooth operations and overall increased efficiency. This will entail assistance in managing budgets, organizing planning and discussions meetings, arranging necessary travel for project PIs, and relaying communications to/from the Steering Committee, SLC, ESAC, HIPC and NIH officials.